Damn Girl
by Appleiam
Summary: OH my gosh! Neji's engaged...to a dumb girl he didnt even like! What will Tenten do? Freak out? Find out by reading it please!
1. Who the heck is this girl?

Damn Girl

Well, of course the damn girl is not Tenten. Thank you very much.

Wish you like this chapter….and the story…..

By: Appleiam

"_Argh! I rather die! I am not going to marry her! I will only engage with the one I love."_

Chapter 1: Who the heck is that girl?

Flashback of Tenten:

_Oh! Neji is here! He is sooo cute! Tenten thought to herself._

_She looked at him sitting next to her lying on the tree. His silvery and shut eyes and his silky hair…………_

"_Stop staring at me." Neji said, still lying on the tree not even opening his eyes. "You're annoying."_

_Annoying….annoying……am I really that annoying to him?_

End of flashback:

Just as Tenten come back to her mind, a really really cute girl popped out and said to Neji in that really "sweet" voice of hers.

"Hn……"Neji said not even bothering to look.

"Oh Neji-kun lets gooooo" Neji finally looked at her. His face was blushing real hard.

_Blushing……blushing……hn…Argh! How dare you damn Appleiam? He is not going to blush! If you dare write that kind of thing again, I am gonna kill you for sure!_

Appleiam: oops I am really sorry, that's the wrong person.

Repeat that part again

"Oh Neji-kun lets gooooo" Neji finally looked at her. He is about to throw up.

"Who the heck in the world are you?" His words are really harsh. "If that is all you wanna say, please go away. Don't interrupt our training." He is really pissed off.

Normally girls will just freak out and run away, but this girl didn't, instead……

"Sorry I just thought you are resting and have a little time to talllllllkkkk" She said. "Hiashi sama is waiting for us you know?"

"Huh?" Neji blinked stupidly. "Hiashi sama is waiting for us?"

"Oh Neji, don't tell me you forget! I am Minori! We are getting married in a month! Aren't you happy?" Minori said as she hugged Neji's arm.

"What are you doing to Neji?" Tenten said angrily. She didn't like the idea of Neji and that Baka Minori getting engaged.

"Oops I didn't even know your teammate is there, Neji." Minori said. "Well I am doing nothing wrong to Neji OK? And we are getting married, so this is OK. Also because we are getting marry, I don't want "any" girls like "you" to snuck up at my precious Neji. You get it gal? Now shoot! Go away; Neji and I are going to see Hiashi sama."

_Help Tenten! I don't wanna go with this girl! And all the talks with Haishi Sama are really boring! I am really going to explode! I don't like any of these ideas. I bet it is the Main House's fault! Damn it to the Main House! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Please save me Tenten! Neji thought, but of course his unemotional face didn't show it._

Instead of fighting against that Minori, Tenten walked away with tears in her eyes…..well nobody can see it but her.

"Do whatever you like to him…… since you are …… already engaged……"

_Wait Tenten! WAIT! Don't leave me alone to this freak! No! Argh! Shit! Anyway…why is she runny away...whatever……_

At the Hyuuga Mansion:

"Ohio Hinata Sama, Haishi Sama." Neji greeted.

"Hi…hi…" Hinata said in her shy voice.

"Hi I am really grateful to be Neji's wife!" Minori said happily.

"Good, why don't you bring Minori around Konoha and our mansion so she can know more about it?" Haishi said.

_Argh1 Bull shit! I hate this!_

"But…but Haishi Sama, I thought she already know about our village!" Neji screamed.

"Just do what I say! Hinata will also go with you."

"Follow….me…me…" Hinata said as she started walking.

Shit……Minori mumbled under her breath. Why does this ada girl have to go with us? Can't we have some privacy? Shit….

End of chapter.

Bl: So…… do you like that girl? Well I think you like Tenten very much though.

Neji: dun-no….

Tenten: What dun-no? I thought you love me…." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Neji: I don't mean it. Please don't cry.

Bl: Ha-ha! As I say, Neji did like Tenten better!

Neji and Tenten: Shut up you bustard!

Bl: Err…that's not really nice to say, Tenten and also Neji.

Tenten: Just shut up your mouth! Satisfied?

Bl: Oh Yeah Ha-Ha!

Please give me an R

E

V

I

E

W

Please! I will be very thankful.

Also, please don't write anything "too" harsh because this is the first time I writ a fan fiction!

Yeah wish all you readers happy!

Remember to check for the next chapter! Bye guys!


	2. Huh?

Chapter 2: Huh?

"Ne…Neji and…and I will….will show you……you around…. Minori…." Hinata said shyly.

"You don't really have to show. Neji will be happy to show me around by himself, yeah, Neji?"

"Hn……no." Neji said uncomfortably

"See? Neji just said that he doesn't want you to show me around, he can show me by himself!" Minori said angrily.

"Oh…oh…sorry….but I…..think I……better show you because…..'cause Haishi Sama will be….be…angry if I don't….." Hinata said also uncomfortably. She doesn't even like this girl one bit.

"….." Neji said. Even though Neji's face is unemotional; Hinata can still tell that he is pretty annoyed.

So they first showed Minori around their Hyuuga Mansion, and as you see, Minori kept asking Neji boring and girly questions. Err…….well, Minori is a girl though.

"Where do you sleep, Neji?" Minori asked.

No reply from either Hinata or Neji. Neji is sick of her, also Hinata.

"…."

"Where do you take your bath, Neji?" Minori asked again, completely pushing Hinata aside.

Still no reply from either one of them.

"….hn….."Minori said.

"Well, where do you eat then, Neji?" You can see that she is also getting on her nerves.

Neji smirked. Hinata tried to hide her smile.

"Answer me! You baka Neji!"

Smirk.

"Stop smirking or else I'll tell Haishi Sama about what you two did and Haishi Sama will punish you!" Minori yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!." Neji is also on his nerves.

Finally they took Minori out of their mansion, and they decided to take a rest before they took this troublesome girl around Konoha.

They went to a nearby tree which is really near Neji's training ground to rest. Suddenly Neji heard someone crying.

_Is that Tenten?_

"I am going to buy you two drinks, wait here." Neji lied.

"Fine." Minori said.

Hinata smiled, she knew what happened right away.

Neji ran as fast as he could to Tenten….err…at least he thought it's Tenten.

Appleiam: Hem…. So, the great Hyuuga Neji is trying to get to Tenten……is it friendship…or……

Neji:"You shut up, asshole!"

Audience: Awww

Neji:(to the audience)"Hey! How did these people get here?"

Appleiam: Just shut your mouth and continue!

Neji:"……"

Neji saw Tenten crying in the training ground. _She is so cute when she cries! Argh damn thoughts! Damn hormones, Neji shrieked to himself._

Then he heard Tenten saying:

"…….Neji…..Neji….he is gonna marry…..marry that girl…." Tenten said as she continued crying.

_She…she cried for me? Did she…she liked me or something?_

"...who's there? Show yourself!"

"It is me….Tenten….."

End of chappie!

Hope ya like this chapter! It is sort of short. Err…chapter one is also short.

Oh! Please give me a review!

Thanks a lot!


	3. Damn it!

Chapter 3: Damn it!

_Oh my god! It's Neji! Err……I think he is gonna think I like him……but……_

"Tenten……why are you crying?" The Hyuuga blinked stupidly.

"Err….nothing. I just feel bad for you."

"Bad?" The Hyuuga arched his eyebrows.

"It is just that….that you are my teammate…and……and I……"

End of chapter.

Sorry guys….but the chapter ends here!

……

Ha-ha! Just kidding!

Tenten: Can you just continue? Stupid Appleiam!

Appleiam: Sorry about the delay.

Neji: Just continue!

Continue from last part.

"It is just that….that you are my teammate…and……and I……"

"Hi guys!" Lee said.

"Stupid Lee." Neji said.

"Sorry for interruption….but Hinata told me to come and fetch you or else Minori is gonna kill her!"

"Argh! I forgot about that damn girl! Bye, Tenten, stupid Lee." Neji called in a hurry.

"Stupid Lee….stupid Lee….Ahhhhhh! How dare you call me stupid Lee! I'm gonna do 100 push ups and so he wont call me stupid anymore!" Stupid Lee said. You can see those fire flames in his eyes.

Lee: I am not stupid!

Appleiam: ….saying that made you even more stupid.

Lee: Argh! I am gonna kill you!

Appleiam: Oops! Bullshit.

Back to the story:

You can see the flames in his eyes.

Tenten sweat dropped.

Ok! Now to Neji's place!

Neji ran as fast as he can to Minori.

"What took you so long? Where's the drink?" Minori questioned.

"Err…." Neji said._ Oh damn it! I forgot about the drinks!_

"Oh never mind! Let's go to the club there!" She pointed to the club.

"Minori….we…we are…supposed to take….you…you around…" Hinata said.

"Ah never mind! Let's go." Minori said as she tugged on Neji's shirt.

"Let's go!"

Hinata sighed.

"Hn….." Neji said not looking at his front.

"Look out…" Hinata shrieked.

BANG!

Neji bumped……

"For the post…."

……the post.

So, there is Neji in the hospital covered up with bandages and Hinata and Minori at his side.

The doctor said," Unfortunately, he is dead from the massive blood loss of his….."

"Oh my gosh!" Hinata and Minori both cried.

The End.

Nah that's not the way the story goes. This is the REAL story.

"Hn…." Neji said, not bothering to look up.

"Ok! Let's go."

"….." Hinata sighed once more.

End of chapter.

Really appreciate if you readers give me "lots" of reviews! That's what I want! Thank you very much.

Wait for tha next chapter, folks!

Appleiam: I am not good at this….

Biancajewel: Nah! You are REALLY bad at this.

Appleiam: (clutching to knuckles) what the heck did you say? Do you want your head to blast off? You wanna die? Huh? Huh?

Biancajewel :( smirks and sweat drops) Ha-ha!

Appleiam: ……


	4. Do you like him?

I am really really sorry for the real Minori in our school. Sorry!

Thanks for the reviews!

**_Biancajewel: Thanks for saying that!_**

**_Harukakanata: I will update sooner. Thanks for the reviews!_**

Chapter 4: Do you like him?

"Minori…..but…but…..Ha…Hiashi Sama will be….be very… angry!" the Hyuuga girl is really frustrated. But, of course, being a Hyuuga, she tried not to show much of her expressions. (Also, this Minori is really stupid, so she can't see her expressions.)

"Let's goooooo! Neji!" Minori continued to tug on Neji's shirt, completely forgetting about Hinata.

"……. Oh well……" Hinata sighed." Bye! I will just leave you guys alone."

_Ha Now finally, the big light bulb is gone! Hooray for privacy! Yah!_

_Ahhhhhh! Hinata! Don't leave me alone to this ada girl! Nooooooo!_

To Hinata's place:

Hinata is jumping in the trees, finding someone……

"Tenten…..." Hinata called when she is near the training grounds.

"Yeah?" Tenten said, wiping her tears away. At first she wants ask how Hinata find her, but when she saw Hinata's byakahogan, she figured out it was a dumb question.

"Tenten…I have to ask…..ask….you a ….a …..question." Hinata said.

"Let's go to my home and talk."

"OK. We can have more privacy then." Hinata agreed.

So, the 2 girls walked to her home to talk about something I can't tell you yet….but maybe you can figure it out.

Appleiam: I like saving things to the last! Ha-ha!

Tenten: Just spit it out!

Hinata: Ya! Cut it off!

Appleiam: Can you guys have more patience?

Back to the story:

Back to Neji!

"Can you pay for the fee?" Minori asked.

"Argh! Why do I have to listen to you? Bullshit!" Neji shrieked.

"Because, if you don't listen to me, I am gonna tell Haishi Sama to punish you!" Minori let out an evil laugh.

"……"Neji said and paid the fee for both of them. _I am gonna keeeeeeel you next time if I really can't control my temper!_

"What are you thinking, Neji?" Minori asked with her fake sweet voice.

"Nothing." Neji can feel that he is gonna throw up.

"Hn….." Minori said.

Tenten's house:

"So….what's your question?" Tenten asked as she poured them both a cup of tea.

"Ano…… I am thinking…..that…that….if you….you like ……Neji……" Hinata asked.

"What the heck in the world are you thinking about? He is really nice….but……. and …and…he is also …..I….I…..am not a pervert! And, I don't like him!" Tenten shrieked. But Hinata can see that she is blushing.

"If you can't….can't….express…..your feelings soon…..it will be too late….you know?" Hinata asked.

"……" Tenten said.

Oh yeah! Give me a review! Review! Please, please! Awww man! Please?

Ya Bye

Appleiam: Lemme guess…..so…..Tenten you do like Neji! Hahahahahaha!

Tenten: No! I am not!

Neji :( Suddenly pop out)…..so you don't like me……..

Tenten: I don't mean that…..

Lee: (Also pops out)Hey! Neji! Tenten just said she love you! Yah!

Neji:...

Tenten: No I didn't!

_SLAP_

Lee ran away crying, leaving Tenten punching the wall and Appleiam and Neji sweat dropping.


	5. Yes

**_Lilsoulcollector: I am really sorry for being annoying by the parts of the story and I will try to improve my story. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!_**

**_Kunoichi goddess: Thanks for your comment!_**

**_Uzamaki Liliana: Err…I will really try not to interrupt the story._**

I am really sorry for being that annoying! This is my first fan fiction.

Chapter 5: Yes.

"I'll….ask you…….again…again…err…..tomorrow….ok?" Hinata asked.

"Oh well, but my answer will always be no!" Tenten said.

Hinata smirked.

"Argh! Why does every Hyuuga smirks?" Tenten asked.

"Ha….ha…..sorry…..do you wanna….bet?"

"Sure, why not?" Tenten said.

"Ok, if you did like Neji san, then you'll have to kiss him!"

"……"_This is the first time Hinata didn't stop in the middle of her sentence!_

"Ok…..bye."

"Fine."

Back to Neji:

Neji and Minori are in the pub…..or the club….Argh! It is the same! What ever.

"Let's eat something." Just to tell you, Minori is really skinny and sort of good looking, but she eats a lot and have bad manners and an evil heart.

"Food is for the weak."

"Then you are weak, but I am not, because I say so. Bye the food, ah, also drinks, thanks a lot." Minori laughed evilly.

"Bullshit….." Neji mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"……nothing……"

Neji is walking to the food stand when Sakura and Sasuke popped out.

"Hi Neji!" Sakura called.

"……" Sasuke and Neji both said.

Slap on both of them.

"Can you two just say something?"

Three lines and over one thousand water drops are on Sasuke and Neji's face.

Both trembles.

"Such a scary women!" Neji whispered to Sasuke.

"I agree." Sasuke whispered back.

"Anyway…..what are you doing here? Flirting out with Lee? Tenten? I bet it is Tenten. When did you kiss? When? When?" Sakura asked happily.

Sigh….

"I came with a dinosaur girl called Minori."

"You bastard! YOU BETRAYED TENTEN! Why did you dare to go out with another girl? Oh…..I felt sorry for Tenten….I am gonna find her! Sasuke Kun, let's go!" Sakura screamed and grabbing Sasuke by his ear.

"Ouch!" Sasuke cried ask he got pulled out of the pub.

Sigh…..

Neji bought some pizzas and a cola and he went back to Minori.

"Thanks."

"……"

Back to Tenten.

"……Do I like Neji or not?" Tenten asked herself.

_Well, he sure is cute and nice and annoying and silent and smart and cold hearted and also hot. Argh! What am I thinking about in the heck of the world? Damn hormones! I suck at them! Go to die you hormones! Stop controlling my mines._

"I don't like the Hyuuga Neji!"

Inner Tenten (it is quite unfair that only Sakura has one!) Yes you do!

"Damn! I don't!"

I.T. (short for Inner Tenten.) YES!

"NO!"

IT: YES!

"NO!"

IT: YES!

"NO!"

Before the Inner Tenten can answer again, Sakura came knocking down Tenten's door, pulling Sasuke.

"Tenten! Are you OK?"

"Yeah!"

That Hyuuga went on a date with a gal called Minori." Sasuke smirked.

Slap from Sakura to Sasuke.

"You can go home now." Sakura demanded.

"Ah….finally" Sasuke mumbled and walked away.

Tenten went to fix the door and came back to Sakura.

"…..I know. He is engaged to Minori already." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Sakura patted her.

"I will go and find the others and help you out!"

"Thanks…….but before you do that, I think I better go find Hinata."

"OK, meet me and the others at the training grounds, tell Hinata to come too! I want everyone to come, not counting the boys."

"Fine."

At the Hyuuga Mansion.

"Haishi Sama, is Hinata here?"

"Yes, she is waiting for you. Come in." Haishi Sama answered.

"Thanks."

"Let's…..go….go…in…….my…… room….. to….to….. talk."

"Fine."

At Hinata's room:

"Hn, how do you know I am going to come?"

"He he. I guessed….." Hinata answered in her shy voice.

"Oh well…I wanna tell you that…….." Tenten said, blushing.

"Huh?"

Tenten sighed and breathe in a deep breath.

"I do like Neji."

Hinata smiled.

End of chappie. Thank to those who give me reviews or read my story! Thanks a lot!

Bye! Please review!

Appleiam: So, Tenten do like Neji!

Biancajewel: Tears, I am so happy for them!

Jelly: Yeah! Cheer! Err….wait, what are you guys talking about? Tell me! OK?

Appleiam: Sigh….

Biancajewel: Sweat drops and three lines on her face.

Jelly: Hi anyone kind enough to tell me?

Appleiam: Can you just shut your mouth?

Biancajewel: Ya! It is annoying.

Jelly: I hate you guys! Just kidding! Ha-ha!

Appleiam and Biancajewel: Both sighs.


	6. Matchmaking!

**_Akimori-chan: I like your story, and thanks for your review!_**

**_Uzamaki Liliana: It is really ok for you to say that. I am not really a Sakura fan, but I don't hate her either._**

Chapter 6: Matchmaking!

"A-according to w-what you said……you….you do like……Neji!" Hinata laughed.

Tenten blushed. "Do I really have to-to kiss him?"

"…….it-it is OK if you don't want-to." Hinata said.

"Whew, oh! Ino told me to tell you that we are going to have a meeting."

"Ok then, let's….let's go."

Tenten and Hinata ran over to the training grounds when Naruto appeared.

"Hi!" Naruto called cheerfully.

"Hi…..Na-Naruto." Hinata said shyly.

"Hi." Tenten answered.

"Where are you girls going?" Naruto asked.

"To…to the training……ground…." Hinata answered.

"Can I go?" Naruto asked hopefully.

_What? He wants to go? I don't think so, but this is a good time to let Hinata and Naruto have a time with each other……_

"Well……ok…I guess." Tenten said reluctantly.

"Yah! Let's go."

Hinata smiled and Tenten sighed.

At the pub:

Minori finished eating and they are going to another place.

"Let's go SHOPPING!" Minori yelled.

"Whatever." So Minori and Neji went out of the pub and went to the nearest mall.

Appleiam: Is there a mall in Konoha?

"Buy this dress for me!" Minori cried.

"Why? Give me a reason."

"Because, I said so."

"Shit……" Neji said under his breath and paid for the dress.

"100000 dollars please." The lady at the counter said.

"AHHHHHHHH! Fuck you Minori! I hate you! SUCK!" Neji shouted.

"Sir?" The lady questioned.

"……" Neji said and paid the money.

Back to the training grounds:

"Hey!" Ino called.

"Hi." Hinata said.

"Hi!" Tenten said.

"HI!" Naruto said.

"Huh? What the fuck! Why is Naruto here?" Ino screamed.

"Ha-ha….." Tenten tried to smile.

"Never mind. Everyone is here. There is Sakura, Hinata, myself, Kin (She is also here! Ha!) Temari, (She is here too!), and the one we are helping-Tenten." Ino announced.

"Why is Naruto here then?" Kin asked.

"I-I thought……it-it was…..ok….." Hinata protested.

"Stop arguing. We are suppose to help Tenten right?" Temari said.

"Ya!" Sakura said.

"……." Tenten said.

"I love RAMEN!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

"Shut up you asshole!" Sakura yelled and hollered up to Naruto and punched him in the head.

Naruto fainted.

"Na-Naruto are you….ok….?" Hinata asked.

"Let's talk about our plan!" Ino yelled.

"Huh?" Tenten asked.

"Your matchmaking! Dummy!" Kin laughed.

"Oh….." Tenten said.

"Now, the plan!" Sakura said.

"OK, this is how it goes."

End of chapter.

Hope you like it.

Give me a review! OK?

Thanks.

Temari: Why is Naruto here anyway?

Tenten: Dun no.

Everyone: sigh.


	7. The Plan

**_I love all of you that reviewed! Err…not that I mean I hate the ones who didn't review!_**

Chapter 7: The Plan

"Yea, yea, the plan…." Temari said annoyingly. She only wanted to see Shikamaru.

"Temari! Oh, Tenten, I think it is better if you are not here….after all, it is always good to have a surprise." Ino said.

"Ok." Tenten said, annoyed, cause Ino is the one who told her to come. So she sighed and started to jump away.

"Now, the plan! I am really tired of saying this!" Ino protested.

"Argh!" Sakura yelled.

"Can you guys just say the plan?" Kin said.

"Ok! The plan. First, Kin, you go and call Minori out by saying that you are some sort of a fan of her." Ino paused. "If she doesn't believe what you say, then punch her in the head and drag her out."

"To where?" Kin asked stupidly.

"I am still thinking!" Ino yelled.

"……"

"Sakura and Hinata, both of you go ask Neji out. Use force if you have to. He is too strong so I ask Hinata to go with you to. He will…or at least I though will obey what Hinata says." Ino said.

"What about me?" Temari asked.

"You go take Tenten out when it is all arranged, and I will go and think of a place for them." Ino explained.

"Do you guys all understand?" Ino asked.

"Yes!" They answered, and jumped off to do their works. They decided that Kin will go first, then Sakura and Hinata, then Temari, then Ino. When someone is doing it, they will stay at Ino's house and wait for a response by some calling machine that they didn't need to pay money. (Brought by Kin.)

After all of them are gone, Naruto finally woke up.

"…..where am I…..I am so hungry…..hmmm…..I will go and eat ramen! Ya! Hooray!" Naruto said to himself and ran to the ramen store.

First part of plan! To Kin!

"Hi! This is Kin speaking! Now I am at Minori's home." Kin said over the speaker.

""What is it like?" Sakura asked happily.

"Err…smelly, dirty, full of things, k-"

"Stop it! I understand." Sakura said.

Kin started exploring the house and finding Minori.

"Minori where are you!" Kin yelled.

No reply.

"MINORI! Where the heck are you! I am gonna kick your ass out!" Kin cried.

Kin went upstairs and hear someone singing.

"Lu la la, lu la la, lu la lu la le!"

"Err…..this is Kin speaking….I guess Minori is….is…taking a bath…."

"I….I think….it-it is…..better…..if you…..wait. You don't….want…want to….see…see…her naked….right?" Hinata said over the speaker.

"Kin! Just break over the door!" Ino shouted over the speaker.

Kin sweat dropped.

"O…ok…" Kin said.

Kin walked toward the door and swallowed her saliva.

BANG!

"Put down any weapon you have!" Kin yelled closing her eyes, scared that Minori may have anything with her when she bathe.

"ARGH! You pervert! Lesbian! How dare you come in when I'm naked! AHHHHHHH!" Minori yelled.

"Oh dear……this is really troublesome….." Oh no! I just said something Shikamaru will say! Oh dear, Kin thought.

End of chapter!

Guess what will happen next! Smirks.

Give me REVIEWS!

Ha-ha.


	8. The Plan: Act one and two

Chapter8: The Plan: Act one and two.

Pervert! Pervert! Mommy! Help! Err…my mommy is not here…." Minori continued screaming.

"Fuck…..how in the world can I shut her mouth up?" Kin thought.

So….Kin went up to Minori and knocked her off. Then she used Minori's head band to tie up her mouth.

"Hn…this is sort of fun!" Kin snickered.

"OK! This is Kin talking! I just finished locking her in her closet and tying up her hands and mouth. I don't really know where you want me to drag her to, so I locked her up." Kin reported.

"It is fine! Sakura talking. Argh! Sakura give me the speaker! AHHH…jaijk……. Hi there! Finally Ino talking. He-he." Sakura and Ino tried to grab the speaker.

"I will go back to your home, Ino!" Kin said though the speaker.

"OK!" Ino replied through the speaker.

Kin went back happily to chat with Ino and the others.

"Kin, since you are finished, it is Sakura and Hinata's turn." Ino turned to Sakura's.

"O…ok." Hinata said.

"Yah!" Sakura yelled.

Act two is starting!

So, Sakura and Hinata went on jumping to the Hyuuga Mansion, Hinata is leading the way.

"Haishi Sama. I came back home bringing a friend." Hinata said politely.

"OK. Do what you like." Haishi said.

Sorry, but I need to report something that happened in Minori's closet.

"Mmmph! I…I want…..www…to…to play…….Barbie….mmph!" Minori said under her breath.

OK! Back to Hinata and Sakura!

"This is Sakura and Hinata talking! We are heading to the Hyuuga Neji's room!" Sakura said over the speaker.

"Good! Continue! This is Temari talking." Temari said over the speaker.

Hinata swallowed her saliva while Sakura is saying…or praying.

"Sasuke! Sorry that maybe I can't see you anymore…..please go to my grave and pray if I am killed by Neji! Ah!" Sakura said.

Hinata sweat dropped.

Knock, knock.

"Hn…" Neji said walking out of his door.

"Hi." Sakura and Hinata said.

"Hinata sama and Sakura…what do you want?" It is more like a statement.

"He-he……err….Neji-san….can…can……you go with us……out…..tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"Hn…." Neji said annoyingly, but when he saw Sakura burning…with fire all over her…he decided to say, "O…ok…" sigh.

Sakura turned away saying to the speaker, "Sakura talking! When do we ask him out?"

"Tomorrow!" Ino replied.

"Ok!"

Sakura turned back.

"Neji, we will come and meet you at the gate. Make your self look good. We will take you some where."

"Hn……"

"Bye…." Hinata said, and they walked back to Ino's home.

"Mission done! Neji is gonna go with us to find Tenten!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Good! Now…Temari….go ask Tenten if she can go out tomorrow."

"OH Yea" Temari said.

End of chapter.

I am really sorry if the chapters are short. I don't really have time. I will try to make it longer next time. Thanks for the reviews! Meow!

Jelly: Stop Meowing!

Appleiam: Meow!

Jelly :( clutching to knuckles.) Appleiam!

Appleiam: (smirks.)

Biancajewel :( sighs)……


	9. The Plan: Act three

Chapter 9: Act 3!

I am really for letting u guys waiting so long……..

"Hi Tenten!" Temari shouted when she saw Tenten at her home. (I mean….Tenten's home.)

"Hi! How's the plan going?" Tenten smirked.

""Err…….Tenten? Can you go out tomorrow?"

"Why do you ask? Part of the plan?" Tenten asked playfully.

"Eh...ha...ha….ya….sort of." Temari said.

"Hm…lemme think…….oh well….hm….ok." Tenten answered.

"YES!" Temari shrieked and ran away.

"What's wrong with her?" Tenten sweat dropped.

"Hi, Ino! I am finished." Temari said happily.

"Good. We just go and prepare……..and watch to show….." Ino said.

Next Day:

At the Hyuuga Mansion Gate:

"Hi! Neji!" Sakura yelled.

"Hi……Neji-san…" Hinata said.

"….."

"Let's go! There is a new restaurant. We will take you there."

"For what?" Neji asked coldly.

"Shut up and just follow us!" Sakura shrieked.

So…..they walked unhappily to the restaurant.

At Tenten's home:

"Hi!" Temari said to Tenten.

"Hi….where are we going?" Tenten asked.

"To a new restaurant." Temari answered and grabbed Tenten's hand and pulled her away.

End of chapter.

I really don't have much time. Sorry.


	10. Tell me the truth

Appleiam: Well guys? As you see, I am quite busy……so……

Biancajewel: Cut it off! You are not even one bit busy. You are just lazy.

Appleiam: You are the one who didn't update for over 3 months!

Biancajewel: Ehehehehe……please start the story! Ha-ha!

Chapter 10: Tell me the truth

So, Temari led Tenten to the restaurant while Sakura and Hinata were trying to take Neji to the restaurant too.

Neji's group:

"N-Neji- ne-san? W-we are almost there!" Hinata explained, seeing Neji is out of patience. They were walking over an hour. Ino forgot to tell them where the restaurant is.

'Hinata! Is this the right way?' Sakura whispered, not sure. They were lost 3 times but they don't dare to tell Neji.

Suddenly, Hinata got an idea. An imaginary light bulb popped on her head.

'I'll active my byakugan to see!' Hinata whispered back.

'Nice idea! We should have thought of it earlier!'

'Yes this is the right way.'

'Finally!'

So, they continued their way there.

Tenten's group:

"Hey, Temari! Why are we standing outside of this café or…restaurant……whatever." Tenten asked.

"We are waiting for a bastard who left you and went to another girl……oops, I mean……for someone important."

"Is this part of the plan?"

"Yeah" _Thank god she didn't ask who it is! Or else it wouldn't be a surprise! Temari thought._

"Ok..."

Sorry, but I need to stop for a quick image!

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Minori yelled. "I am free! Now I'm gonna tell Haishi Sama that Neji needs to be punish!" Minori cried. "Hahaha!"

Ok! Back to the story!

Neji's Group:

After another half hour, they arrived at the restaurant.

"Tenten! Why are you here!" Neji asked.

"Neji? I thought we are waiting for a per……..ah that person is Neji!" Tenten said.

"Ok, ok! You two please go in and have a talk!"

"Temari?" Before Tenten can say anymore, the girls are all gone.

"Fine! Let's go inside." Neji said.

"Oh well…"

Well! Of course they are not gone! They sneaked inside the restaurant to gear what they say. All of them are there expect for Hinata. She needs to have a talk with Haishi.

Tenten and Neji found a seat and they took two drinks. (They paid for it already.)

Kin, Ino, Sakura, and Temari are sitting at a table next to them.

"This is gonna be fun!" Ino said.

"Neji?"

"Hn….."

"I have a question."

"What."

"Doyoulikeme?" Tenten squealed.

"Huh?"

"I said, Do. You. Like. Me." Tenten blushed.

"Nice strike!" Kin said.

"Why do you ask? Yes I do like you, you are my teammate!"

"No! That's not what I mean……" Before Tenten can finish her sentence……Neji's lips stopped her.

They parted after a long time.

"I know what you mean……" Neji said.

"YES! TENTEN! GOOD GOB!" Temari suddenly shouted from her seat.

"Huh? Temari? Ino? Kin? Sakura? Oh my gosh!" Tenten blushed.

Neji gave them one of his famous death glares that said- I-am-going-to-kill-you-for-this.

"Uh-Oh." Sakura said.

In the next minute, they found themselves on the floor with broken bones.

"Well, at least we got Tenten and Neji together. That's the good part." Temari said.

Glare

OK! To Hinata's part!

"Haishi Sama! I have to tell you something!" Hinata shouted….without shuddering.

"Wow!" Hanabi said.

"Is it about Neji and Tenten?"

"Y-yes…Haishi Sama……h-how do you know?"

"Minori came to me."

End of Chapter

Well this story is almost finished.

Thank you very much for you readers. Please R&R!


	11. Happy Ending

I am extremely sorry for the late update. I went to NZ and didn't have time to type the story. I am sorry. Hope u guys understand.

Chapter 11

Well, as you see, Hinata went to tell that Neji and Tenten is together, then Minori popped out and Haishi Sama is….well…

"Oh Haishi Sama! This is sooo ridiculous! This Neji-Tenten thing! I thought I am the one engaged to Neji! Also, he is so disrespectful to me!" Minori wailed.

"But-but…..H-Haishi Sama! Neji….Neji-ne-san is in love with Tenten-chan! (Hinata guessed)" Hinata cried.

_This is getting interesting! Hanabi thought._

"Shut-up! Go get them here at once, Hinata! Take Hanabi with you. I want to talk to Minori privately." Haishi yelled.

"He-he!" Hanabi laughed quietly. Haishi glared at her.

"Let's go…..Hanabi…"

"Yes sir!" Hanabi answered.

Ok! Back to Neji-Tenten!

So…they left the girls there and went away remember? Muahahahahahaha!

Tenten: Shut up dude!

Appleiam: Ok-ok! Sorry. Please go on.

Neji and Tenten decided to go somewhere…..more private.

They went to their usual training grounds.

"Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Hn." This is the reply.

"Err…….do you like Minori?" Tenten asked.

Neji almost threw-up. "What the fuck are you talking about? What do you expect! She is fowl, dude, stupid, ada, baka…..and all the dirty words I can think of." Neji paused. "Tenten...I……"

Appleiam: What? Hey wait! Is this really Neji?

Neji: Shut up and just watch!

Appleiam: he-he

Before they can do anything 'romantic', Hanabi popped out between them, smirking.

"Hn…..what do you want?"

"Hey, hey! Don't talk to me like that! I came for you!" Hanabi's face was smeared with a mocking smile.

"Huh?" Tenten blinked stupidly.

"You know….the Minori thing" Hanabi said, still smirking.

Hinata came to the training grounds.

"Ha-Haishi Sama wanted…..to...to...s-see you guys…" Hinata shuttered.

Ohio! Back to Haishi!

"Good job, Minori!"

"Thank-you." Minori said in a normal voice. "You pay quite high."

"As long as you do your work well. I just wanted to annoy him. It is quite fun." Said Haishi, laughing out of his guts.

Suddenly, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and Tenten came rushing in. When they saw Haishi laughing like crazy, their jaw dropped to the ground.

Hanabi covered her mouth to prevent herself to laugh.

"Ehem! Well…..this is just a prank, Neji. I am NOT engaged with you. I am an actress. My name is Kana. I am hired to entertain Haishi." Minori….err…Kana said.

"Wahahahahahaha! Neji, you baka!" Hanabi is also laughing out of her guts too.

"….." One of Neji's veins popped out.

"I'm confused." Tenten said.

"Oh Yeah! I forgot about you!" Haishi finally said when stop laughing like crazy. "Your father and I decided to let you engage with Neji, since we saw that you are deep in love."

Appleiam: I think Haishi needed to have the temperature.

"What?" Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and Tenten cried.

So, Neji and Tenten engaged and lived happily ever after…..under Haishi and Tenten's father's control. Just kidding.

End of story. Such a short ending.

Tenten: Argh! Now I'm stuck with Neji forever!

Neji: Smirk.

Please R&R!


End file.
